


Not a Date

by books4belle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Slow Build, dense percy is so dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books4belle/pseuds/books4belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this headcanon by the amazing Mariana:</p><p>"But how many times Sally teased Percy about him and Annabeth going out in a date and Percy always was “ITS JUST A MOVIE MOM” “JUST A SILLY DINNER” “BOWLING MOM, JUST BOWLING” “SHE IS FORCING ME TO GO TO THE LIBRARY WITH HER” until the day he finally said “Yes mom, we’re going on a date”"</p><p>Sally's POV. Set between Battle of the Labyrinth and "Staff of Hermes." Ridiculously fluffy and ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

> So this is *slightly* au, because Annabeth is at a boarding school in NYC after Battle of the Labyrinth instead of going to school in California. 
> 
> For Mariana: because she asked for it :)

“Sweet on America, Sally speaking. How can I help you today?”

“Hey Mom.”

“Hey, Percy! You okay?” Percy hardly ever called Sally while she was at work. Given all that he’d been through in the last few years, she didn’t think it was at all neurotic to imagine the worst.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just had a question.”

Sally sighed as the tight knot that had been forming in her stomach loosened. “Oh, good.” She motioned to her co-worker Jeanette. Speaking into the phone, she continued, “Hang on for a second, honey. I’m gonna take this in the office.” 

As she pressed the button to place the call on hold, Jeanette stepped behind the counter. “It’s Percy,” Sally said apologetically. 

Jeanette waved her off smiling. The older woman had three grandchildren, so no other explanation was needed. 

Sally ducked into the back of the store and retrieved the call, “Okay, I’m back.”

“Hey mom. I didn’t mean to make you worry. I’m sorry.” Any other 15-year old boy might have been embarrassed that his mom was concerned. But not her Percy. 

“That’s okay, honey. What’s up?”

“I wanted to ask if I could stay out a bit later than usual.”

Sally’s forehead wrinkled, considering. “Percy, I don’t know. You’ve got that big History test tomorrow.”

“But that’s why I’d be out late. Annabeth offered to help me study.”

“Annabeth?” Sally raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah, Mom. You know, from camp.” Percy’s voice tightened, a hint of impatience creeping into his tone.

“I know who Annabeth is, honey. I just didn’t know she was in New York.” 

“Yeah, she’s going to this fancy girls’ school this year. With dorms and stuff. Look, she wants to meet me at the library in half an hour. Can I go?”  
“Sure. Just be home by 9. And be a gentleman.”

“Mo-om,” Percy protested. “This isn’t a date! It’s just Annabeth.”

“Okay, honey. Stay safe.”

“I will, Mom. See you later.”

Sally returned to the counter smiling. She liked Annabeth. The last time Sally had seen the blonde girl it was clear that she and Percy had been arguing. But it seemed that they had patched things up. And if Annabeth could help Percy pass history, well, it would be a small miracle. 

Jeanette asked after Percy. When Sally explained that he was meeting a girl at the library, her co-worker smirked knowingly. “A little study date then?”

“He insists it’s not a date.”

“That’s what they all say.”

~~~

“So who all is coming over tonight?” Paul asked as he cleared the dishes from the table and loaded them into the dishwasher. 

“Just Annabeth,” Percy shrugged as he rinsed his plate and handed it to his soon-to-be stepfather. 

Paul raised his eyebrows at Sally as Percy turned away. A week ago, Percy had asked permission to have friends over to watch movies. It was the sunday after Thanksgiving and Paul had come over to help them eat leftover turkey that even after four meals seemed likely to last another week. 

“Just Annabeth?” Sally repeated, keeping her tone casual. 

“Yeah. We have to watch this movie for school.” Percy moved into the living room and started putting game discs and controllers back in the storage bin under the TV. 

“Did she get to see her family for Thanksgiving?” Sally wished that she’d thought to have Percy extend an invitation. If that poor girl had been forced to spend the holiday in the dorm…

“Yeah, she flew back this afternoon. But the report’s due friday and this was the only time we could get together.”

“What movie are you watching? Paul asked, closing the dishwasher door.

Percy hesitated. “To Kill a Mockingbird,” he mumbled without looking away from his task. 

“Oh, I love that movie!” Sally gushed. “Maybe I can watch it with you.” 

Percy looked thoroughly disgusted. “Mom, don’t be weird.”

“Percy, unless I’m mistaken, that book was a reading assignment,” Paul admonished mildly. 

“You’re not my teacher this year,” Percy retorted. “And Annabeth says that the movie is really accurate to the book.”

A buzz from the intercom cut through the conversation. “Speaking of Annabeth…” Sally moved swiftly toward the door, leaving her boys to sort things out. 

She felt lucky that Percy and Paul got along so well, for the most part. Sally knew that part of the reason that Percy had made it through his first year at Goode was because Paul had been looking out for him. And she worked very hard not to get in the middle of any disagreements between them, especially about academics.

Sally reached the front door of the building and found Annabeth standing on the step. She greeted her son’s friend warmly and accompanied her up the stairs to the apartment. “So, Percy says you’re going to watch To Kill a Mockingbird?”

“Yeah. It’s supposed to be a reading assignment. Kids from high schools all around the city are reading it. But Chiron’s greek copy has gone missing, so he recommended the movie.”

“Well you won’t get any arguments from me. My fiance the english teacher might be another matter.”

“That’s right! Percy told me that you and Mr. Blofis were engaged. Congratulations!”

Sally opened the apartment door and gestured Annabeth through. “Thank you, my dear.” 

Percy met them in the hallway. “Hey Annabeth. You bring the movie?”

“It’s in my bag.”

“Kay, well… Come in, I guess.”

Sally gave Percy a pointed look as she walked past him. 

“Um… Can I take your coat?” Percy asked, shifting uncomfortably.

“Uh, sure.” Annabeth shrugged off her backpack, then allowed Percy to help her out of the charcoal grey peacoat. 

Sally stepped into the kitchen and found Paul standing, hands braced against the countertop. The expression on his face was a mix of annoyance and resignation. Sally wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to mollify him. 

“Good evening, Mr. Blofis. Congratulations on your engagement.”

“Thank you, Annabeth. I’m told this movie business is your idea.”

“Yes, sir. One of my teachers said it would be an acceptable alternative for students with learning disabilities.” Sally had to admit it was elegantly done. A lie by omission certainly, but truthful in its own way.

Paul nodded thoughtfully. “Well, I suppose I can’t argue with that. And it is a good movie. What do you say, Sally? Should we stay and watch it with them?” 

Sally recognized the mischievous twinkle in her fiance’s eyes. “What a terrific idea,” she agreed, playing along.

“Ugh. Mom.” Percy rolled his eyes with the practiced exasperation only an adolescent can truly muster.

“I’m just teasing you. Now, Annabeth, since my son seems to have forgotten his manners, did you want anything to drink? Or maybe a snack? We have almost a whole pumpkin pie left.”

“No, thank you, Ms. Jackson.”

“Mom. I’ve got this. Thanks.” There was a slightly desperate look in Percy’s eyes that could only be interpreted as “get lost”.

“Okay, well if you two need anything, let me know. I’m just going to walk Paul out.” She took his hand and walked with him down the hall to the door. Pausing, she held up her hand and they stopped to listen for a moment. 

“Sorry about that. They’re so weird.” Sally heard Percy open the player and insert the movie disc. 

“They’re sweet. Believe me, after a weekend at my Dad’s house, it’s a nice change.”

“That sucks. I mean, I’m sorry your weekend sucked.”

“It’s okay. I’m used to it.” Sally’s motherly heart sank at the resignation in Annabeth’s tone.

“I’m gonna grab a soda. You want anything?”

“Sure, as long as it’s not that hideous blue stuff you drink.”

At Percy’s indignant sound of protest, Sally almost laughed and gave herself away. She smiled at Paul and shook her head.

“So this isn’t a date?” Paul asked skeptically.

Her only response was more silent laughter.

~~~

“So you’re going... bowling?” Sally asked incredulously.

“Yup.” Percy sat, tying his shoes. 

“Why bowling?”

He shrugged, standing to get his coat. “Something to do, I guess.”

“And who is going to be there?” Sometimes, Sally thought, it’s impossible to get a straight answer from a teenager.

“Some kids from camp. Beckendorf convinced Chiron to let him borrow the strawberry van and come into the city for the day.”

“So, Beckendorf and…?”

“Beckendorf and Silena, Clarisse and Chris,” Percy scowled briefly, then continued. “Travis and Katie, Connor and Kayla, maybe Michael and Miranda. Oh, and Annabeth, of course.” 

“Of course,” Sally repeated, repressing a smile.

“So, can I go now?” Percy huffed, pulling on his green winter hat.

“Go have fun. Stay safe.”

“I will, Mom.” He paused briefly to kiss her cheek, then hurried out the door. “See ya!”

Sally shut the door behind him, allowing herself a knowing chuckle. So her son was headed to a bowling alley to meet a bunch of other couples, and Annabeth, on Valentine’s day weekend.

Well, she’d be sure not to call it a group date in front of Percy.

~~~ 

He was supposed to be home by 8:00.

Sally wasn’t sure what was in this “soothing blend” tea, but it certainly wasn’t working. She had given up pacing after an hour or so and collapsed in the overstuffed recliner, tapping her fingers against the ceramic mug. There was a book in her lap, but she’d read the same passage at least twenty times. 

Just after 9:30, she heard the key in the lock and leapt out of the chair. Crossing to the hallway she found Percy just inside the door, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

“Percy,” she breathed, as she threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely. 

“I’m so sorry, Mom,” Percy murmured as he returned the hug, then winced.

Sally pulled back and saw the long, angry looking cut on Percy’s left arm. “Oh, honey! Let me go get the nectar.” She turned into the kitchen, reaching for the first aid kit she kept in the cabinet above the refrigerator. 

“I’m fine, Mom. It’s not really…” Percy looked down at his arm as if seeing the wound for the first time. “Okay, maybe a little nectar,” he conceded, sinking down hard on the loveseat. 

Sally opened the kit and handed Percy the small bottle Chiron had given her when they’d agreed to let Percy live at home. She busied herself pulling out gauze and ointment, glad to have something to do after hours of idle worry. “What was it?”

Percy sipped the nectar, then capped the bottle and set it back in the kit. “A couple of dracanae. I’m pretty sure the whole subway system is infested with them, but they hardly ever bother anyone. Guess it was my lucky day.” Percy hissed as Sally dabbed at the cut with some antibacterial cream. “You don’t have to do that, Mom. The nectar will...’

“Let a mother fuss,” she crooned. “So you had to fight off two monsters? By yourself?”

“No, Annabeth was there,” Percy said distractedly, checking his other arm for scrapes. 

“Annabeth was with you? Where were you?”

“In the subway on our way back from dinner.” 

“You took Annabeth out to dinner?” Despite the anxiety of the evening, Sally couldn’t help her curiosity.

“No, Mom. It wasn’t like that.” He looked her solemnly and declared, “Annabeth has never been to Papaya King.”

“What?” 

“I know!” Percy exclaimed, mistaking Sally’s response as one of shock rather than confusion. “I mean she’s lived on Long Island since she was seven and she’s never been there!”

“And you were on your way back and got attacked?”

“Yeah. I think the mortals thought we were breakdancers or something. We got tips.”

Sally couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’ll admit that’s a pretty good excuse for being late, but…”

“Well, Annabeth fell pretty hard and her knee was banged up. I wanted to make sure she got home okay.”

It was as if Percy knew exactly the right thing to say to get himself out of trouble. Sally ruffled his dark hair. “Aww!... My little gentleman.”

“Mo-om” Percy whined, batting her hands away weakly.

“Alright, young man. Bed.”

“Yes, ma’am. No arguments.”

Percy stood and walked unsteadily towards his room. Sally started packing up the first aid supplies when she heard Percy say her name. 

“Mom? I’m really sorry I made you worry.”

Eyes welling, Sally got up and pulled him in for another hug. “I can’t help it. I’m a Mom.” She kissed his forehead, smoothing his hair back. “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too, honey. Good night.”

~~

Sally was home. Finally. Saturdays were always crazy, but seeing that it was the first nice weekend of spring, the store had been packed. 

As she placed her purse on the table by the door and toed off her shoes, she heard Percy tromping through the apartment. 

“Mom! Is there any cake left?”

“Hi to you too,” Sally quipped, entering the living room and plopping down in the recliner.

Percy paused half-way into the kitchen, backpack in hand. He dropped the bag on the loveseat, then crossed to her, leaning down to give her a quick hug. 

“Hi Mom. How was your day?” The genuine smile on Percy’s face made up for any sarcasm in his tone. 

Sally sighed. “Long and exhausting. You had a question?”

“Yeah. Is there any wedding cake left?”

“It’s in the plastic container on the counter.”

“I meant is there any of the other cake left?”

Sally gave her son a steely look. “You couldn’t possibly be referring to my secret stash of chocolate cake with hazelnut filling? 

Percy flinched a little at the look. “Um, yeah?”

“This had better be good.”

“I was going to take some to Annabeth.”

Sally’s face softened by a few degrees, but she continued to stare down her impertinent child. “Didn’t you just see her at the wedding?”

“Yeah,” Percy looked down at his hands fidgeting in his lap. “But I told her I would drop by her dorm for a bit.”

“And when were you planning to inform me of this?”

“I cleared it with Paul before he left for that Debate thing.”

“So if I talk to him after he gets back from the field trip, he’s going to tell me that you asked him about this?” Neither of them were used to having another parental figure around, and Sally wanted to be sure Percy wasn’t taking advantage.

“Absolutely. You can call him and check.”

“I trust you. But that still doesn’t explain what you want with my cake.”

Percy sighed, sitting on the arm of the loveseat. “Annabeth had a really rough day yesterday. She got a C on her math test, which for Annabeth is like the end of the world. Then some of the girls in her dorm were giving her crap about makeup or something. Y’know. Girl stuff. I told her I’d come over and hang out for a while. Bring movies and stuff.”

“And cake.”

Percy shrugged awkwardly. “She mentioned that she really liked it. Besides, you’re the one who taught me that girls like chocolate when they’re depressed.”

“Alright.” Sally gave Percy the smile she’d been holding for a while. “You are going to stay right where you are with your eyes closed. I am going to go get some of the cake and bring it to you. If I so much as suspect you of peeking…”

“No way. I won’t look.” Percy slid down onto the loveseat and covered his face with his hands. 

Sally crossed to the kitchen, opened the pantry door and reached for a box of cereal labelled ‘Loads O’ Bran.’ Inside was a long plastic container which held a large slab of chocolate cake. She cut a generous piece, wrapped it in foil, then returned the box of cereal to the pantry. 

Rounding the corner, she tapped Percy on the shoulder and handed him the bundle of foil. 

Percy grinned as he stuffed the cake into his backpack. “You know you’re the best mom ever.”

“I know.” Sally smirked, sitting back in the recliner. “But I am going to have to talk to your stepfather about letting you go over to a girl’s dorm room.”

Percy waved her off. “It’s okay, Mom. I just explained to him that this isn’t a date or anything. It’s Annabeth.”

“Whatever you say, honey,” Sally laughed. “Just stay safe.”

Percy frowned, but he kissed her cheek as he left. 

“Tell Annabeth I’m glad she likes the cake,” Sally called after him playfully, but the only reply was the sound of the door shutting behind him.

~~~

Sally usually tried very hard not to think about the battle. 

The way the sky looked. The change in the air.  
The sickly glow at the top of the Empire State Building. 

The feeling of panic, knowing that Percy must be in danger.  
Pulling Paul to the Prius on pure instinct.  
Driving with her her heart in her throat, Paul’s hand resting on hers as she clutched the center console. 

Sleeping.  
Waking.  
Fighting.  
Waiting. 

Waiting.  
Watching for any sign that Percy was still alive.  
Waiting.

Sally tried very hard to forget.

It was harder when Percy wore his camp t-shirt. 

He wore it that afternoon, standing in the kitchen packing his bag. Sally watched as he double and triple checked the contents. His fingers drummed nervously on the countertop until they heard the door open.

Paul returned, bringing with him the spicy smell of pizza. Percy jumped up to meet him at the end of the hallway, reaching for the box on top of the stack. 

“Extra olives, right?” Percy asked nervously.

“Extra olives,” Paul confirmed, nodding. He brought the other box over and set it on the table in front of the loveseat. 

Percy grabbed the backpack off the counter, mumbling to himself. Sally caught something about chocolate and weapons. “Okay, I’m off!” Percy called. 

She stood and touched her son’s arm before he could turn for the door. It was silly, really. Percy had already cleared his plans with her. But the memories were making her anxious. So she asked again anyway.

“So you’ll be in the Park?”

“Yup. I’m meeting her there in, like, twenty minutes.” 

“Annabeth?”

“Yeah.” Something in Percy’s expression changed for a moment. His smile went a little soft and there was a hint of red in his cheeks.

Sally decided to risk it, and tucked her tongue firmly in her cheek. “So, not a date then?”

Then her son -- her dear, reckless, impossible, 16-year old son -- gave her a smile bright enough to light most of Manhattan and dropped a laughing kiss on her cheek. 

“No, Mom. This is most definitely a date.” 

He bounded for the door, as Sally called after him to stay safe. She stood there, hugging her arms to her chest with a satisfied grin on her face. 

They were all alive. Her wonderful new husband had brought her pizza and her son was on a date with his best friend. 

And they were all alive. It was a very good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://goodforharpies.tumblr.com)


End file.
